


Surprise

by Geromy



Series: Mcreyes Winter Break 2018 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: McCree insists on playing the part of Santa at the office Christmas party this year, and wants Gabriel to make his costume. But maybe Gabe should have been a little more suspicious when he mentioned Fareeha was fine with the idea, too, before he agreed.McReyes Winter Break 2018 -> Day 8: Sexy Santa Outfits





	Surprise

“ _ No, _ McCree.” 

“C’mon, boss! What’s the worst that could happen.” 

Gabriel went over the list in his head. The first concern being the fact that Fareeha had spent her  _ entire life  _ with Torbjorn playing Santa Claus at the office Christmas parties, and he didn’t want to be responsible for how jarring it would be for her to suddenly be faced with a 6’ Santa. He’d said this to McCree already, who simply answered by saying she was 18-years-old, and it was probably safe to say she didn’t even believe in Santa anymore. Gabe didn’t appreciate the sass.

“Why do you want to do this so badly anyway? What could you possibly have to gain by playing Santa for kids.” 

McCree sarcastically batted his eyelashes. “A chance to hear the most pure thing in the universe, the sound of a child’s laughter.” 

Gabriel could have rolled his eyes straight out of his sockets if he tried hard enough. 

“Listen, you know as well as I do that you’re  _ always _ lookin’ for an excuse for a little sewing time. You want to make me the costume, you just don’t want to give me what I want.” 

Gabe felt his face go red. He was pegged. 

“God.  _ Fine. _ ” 

That exchange was now two months old, and after a couple of measurement sessions (that ended in desk sex) and pinning/adjustment sessions (that ended in desk sex) it was now the day of the party. McCree had taken his finished costume a few days ago. He hadn’t even tried it on in front of Gabe, much to his dismay, worrying himself silly over how many errors there might currently be that he doesn’t know about. 

Gabe stood in an uncomfortable suit, busying himself with obligatory mingling with other staff, their spouses and families. He was probably staying suspiciously close to Morrison and Amari, but without McCree here, he wasn’t comfortable anywhere else. He’d probably faint in an anxiety attack if he were left alone. So Jack and Ana were his lifelines. That, and a steady stream of whiskey sours. 

There was only a bit of fanfare when ‘Santa’ arrived, a quick announcement from the DJ, the sound of kids cheering and them rushing over to line up. 

McCree fit the part well for a guy with such an athletic build. And, thankfully, his costume looked just fine.

Fareeha came out with him, too, helping get the kids organized and sending them over one by one. They always were a great team. Found family, unstoppable siblings. It was endearing. He probably shouldn’t find “a good big brother” that desirable of a trait in a guy, but  _ fuck  _ did he. Like some primal paternal instinct searching for someone trustworthy and capable of raising a good kid. 

And then, the evening was casual. McCree got through his line up of kids, staying at the party in costume and mingling with other grown-ups, letting the younger ones interrupt him whatever they felt like it, usually to try and weasel out another candy cane, that McCree happily handed out.

Gabe shook hands, had an inconsequential, alcohol-fueled fight with Morrison over something stupid, stepped away to let Ana and Reinhardt flirt as they often did. And the party died down, without incident. As casual as every other one had been in the years before.

The parents started bringing their kids home and soon it was just the usual, close knit group. Reinhardt and Ana had retired to a table to sit and chat, more than likely holding hands under the table. Morrison was collecting garbage, no doubt to throw into the dumpster right before jumping in after it. Genji and Angela had been talking by the refreshments for ages. Gabe had watched her down several drinks, as she normally did when she thought no one was paying attention to her. At least he could trust her with Genji.

At the other side of the room, though, McCree and Fareeha were clearly up to no good, whispering and snickering, McCree still in costume but flush and pleasantly drunk. They were busying themselves behind the DJ booth, peeking out from behind it every other moment. Gabriel pretended not to notice them, though. If they were up to something, he’d find out. Neither of them could keep a secret to save their lives.

“Excuse me everyone,” Fareeha sang into the microphone, lifting up a hand to try and draw everyone closer in. “I have an important announcement to make.” 

Oh boy. At least he could trust she was still sober, safely under the legal drinking age.

She got their attention though, everyone but Reinhardt and Ana taking the time to gather in a bit closer. Including Gabriel, even though he was well aware he was walking into a trap.

No announcement came, though. She ducked back behind the DJ booth and, before anyone could even come to terms with their confusion, music began blaring through the entire room. If the lovebirds weren’t watching a second ago, that surely would have gotten them to look. Gabriel didn’t recognize the song. It was low and slow, bass heavy, kind of sensual. He didn’t think anything of it until.

McCree waltzed on stage, arm raised high above his head, while the other grazed finger tips down his chest. Down over his hips, that were currently gyrating, forward and back. Before Gabe could even put the pieces together, McCree was grabbing a handful of groin. Oh, _ God. _

His face was burning, the sound of laughter and whistles around him disappearing. All he could do was stare. He watched McCree rock his pelvis, gyrating his whole body along with the music as his arms opened his belt, hanging off the loops on the jacket. His jacket came open next, the teasing trace of his fingers turning into two handfuls of fluffy white trimming being torn open, buttons falling to the floor. 

He might have been mad about that, if his dick wasn’t so happy about it.

The sound of Genji cheering bounced off his ear. Angela was the one whistling, fingers in her mouth. McCree bent at the knees, leaning dangerously far back as he let the jacket fall off his arms. He’d already removed the boots, and all that was left was the pants and the hat.

He didn’t take the pants off right away. He took a long break to dance, balancing himself over Santa’s chair as he grinded on it, making a show of his ass. He turned around and put a foot on it, a hand moving down his chest and abs agonizingly slow as he thrusted into the air. 

Gabriel was getting dizzy, the blood rush and the arousal mixing poorly with the alcohol. He could feel his mouth watering. 

McCree dropped to the floor, palms flat, knees looking like they weren’t even touching it as he rolled his hips down, eagerly fucking the air underneath him. It was easy for Gabe to imagine himself underneath of that, remembering full well the last time Jesse’s dick was in him, drilling him until he had no energy left and causing him to passing out within minutes. God, he couldn’t wait for this to be over so he could drag McCree back to his room and fuck him.

He sat up on his knees with one swoop upwards, leaning back on one arm. Now he was fucking the air above him, his hand slowly stroking over his hip and onto his dick, pleasantly pantomiming jacking off.

The way he jumped back to his feet was practically acrobatic, and before he was even steady, he had torn the pants off. Another whoop went around the room. Gabe could just barely see Fareeha crying with laughter just behind him. He was wearing bright red booty shorts. Skin tight and shimmering. Too tight and discreet to tell if he was hard or not. But if he wasn’t now, Gabriel was going to make him, really, really soon.

Just as McCree grabbed the pom-pom at the end of his hat and tugged it off of his head, the music abruptly stopped. Everyone including McCree jerked their head to the DJ booth, where Morrison was currently stewing, his entire face red in anger, a handful of cords hanging haphazardly out of his hands. 

“Out.  _ Now. _ ” 

McCree really was trying to look apologetic, Gabe could see it in his eyes. But his shit eating grin gave the game away, one sheepish arm stretching behind his head. He obediently stalked out of the room, much to the dismay of the spectators.

“Oh, Jack,” Ana scolded. “He was just having fun.” 

Gabe had no interest in sticking around for  _ this _ discourse. 

“I’ll go reprimand him,” he offered, lying through his teeth as he started towards the door. He heard Fareeha snort.

“I’m sure you will,” she snarked. Gabriel blushed, his pace keeping true. 

 

He found Jesse not too far from the ballroom, leaning against a wall and wiping away tears of laughter. Gabriel attempted to look angry, puffing his chest up as he approached.

“McCree,” he said flatly, voice low and stern. He gestured left with his head and Jesse pushed up from the wall, moving in the direction he was told. Gabriel drank in how good his ass looked in those shorts as he walked behind him. 

Before he could keep going to grabbed Jesse’s hand, dragging him backwards into a broom closet.

It was pitch black once the door was slammed closed. Gabriel pinned Jesse to the door with one hand, the other starting to loosen up his tie as he pressed his cock directly against Jesse’s ass. 

“ _ Fuck, _ that was hot,” he huffed, tie now loose around his neck as he started popping open a few buttons. “How come you don’t do that more often.” 

Jesse grinded back against him pleasantly, back curling as he moved up an arm to cushion his head. “If I didn’t save it for special occasions you might stop bein’ into it. Can’t spoil you too much.”

“You damn well know you can.” 

Gabriel was practically growling, breathing heavy out his nose as he pressed his lips to the back of Jesse’s neck. His hands were already on his belt, fingers tripping over themselves to get his pants open as soon as possible. 

Through his boxers was a much better experience for cramming his dick against Jesse’s ass, grinding down on him so hard he seethed from the door against his groin. 

“C’mon, push your ass out for me. I’m gonna fuck your thighs so we can make it back to your room without an incident.” 

Jesse was clearly eager to comply, his back curling so deliciously it ached that Gabe couldn’t see it. He pulled his boxers down just enough to pull his dick out of them, spitting obscenely into his palm to slick himself up as well as he could. Wasn’t hard with the amount of precome he’d built up. 

“Y’know boss,” Jesse cooed, playing up his moan as Gabe’s cock slide between his thighs, pleasantly dragging along his scrotum. “I’m not gonna stop ya from fuckin’ my thighs or nothin’ but. There was a second part to your surprise.” 

“ _ Fuck, _ you didn’t.” 

He hastily tugged down Jesse’s booty shorts, leaving them around his knees. He did.  It only took a finger to tell how slick he was. 

“‘S flavored, too.” 

Gabe didn’t need to think twice on this one, pulling back from his half hearted thigh fuck. He sank to his knees in an instant, hands grabbing Jesse’s ass to spread it, making room for his face. He got it snug, greedily tonguing at Jesse’s hole. The taste wasn’t that pleasant- too sweet artificial strawberry. But it did the trick. He eagerly lapped it up, pushing his tongue inside him and drawing out all those sweet, whimpering moans that poured from his mouth. 

He probably spent too long on it, to the point Jesse was jerking away in overstimulation when he tried to circle him again. So he stood. Jesse’s legs were beginning to shake. Luckily for him, as Gabe’s dick lined up with his entrance and started to push in, his body became plenty stiff. 

He held onto Jesse’s shoulder for leverage as he buried himself inside him. Jesse bit back a groan, the breath he was holding (and shouldn’t have been, he told him a million times) wheezing out of him in panicked bursts. Gabe couldn’t blame him for being a little caught off guard, considering he didn’t bottom all that much, least of all when he’d driven Gabriel to such a state of primal instinct he didn’t take the normal care he would have.

Luckily though, Jesse was resilient, and he had adjusted with ease. Gabe went from remaining still to slowly drawing out and in, to slamming into him so hard the door was rattling in its frame. He was panting out moans, every single inward thrust cutting him off and a new whine starting as he pulled outward. God he sounded so good. And he was never this loud, either. It was either the strip tease build up or the alcohol, and Gabe was more than willing to go through a few extra trials to figure out which. 

He didn’t mean to get so rough, a hand holding Jesse’s face against the door as he threw his hips forward. But Jesse’s hadn’t complained, asked him to stop, hadn’t stopped moaning. 

He did however wheeze out a whine when Gabriel pulled out of him. He’d gone to fucking his own fist, tugging Jesse’s head back with a handful of hair.

“Get down. You need to swallow this.” 

Even just those words made a weak sound come out of him. He turned himself around against the door, slowly and blindly sinking to his knees. Gabe searched just as blindly for his head with his free hand, grabbing onto the back of it once he had found it. He eased Jesse forward, cramming his cock into his mouth. 

He didn’t fuck his mouth too roughly, letting his hand do most of the work. His breathing got heavy as he got close, letting out nothing but one, low yelp as he came. He shot a few times to the back of Jesse’s throat, not pulling out of his mouth until he felt him swallow. They couldn’t be leaving a mess behind in here. 

Gabriel had started to crouch at that point, stroking Jesse’s hair, moving to help him stand, put his shorts back, pepper his face with kisses and walk him back to his room. But what he was met with was a 180, two rough, forceful hands pushing down on his shoulders, using him as leverage. 

Jesse was on his feet quickly, bending at the hips to get a hand under Gabriel’s chin.

“Your turn,” he cooed. 

Gabriel smirked. Of course, what was he thinking? He didn’t open his mouth until he felt Jesse’s cock drag across his lips. Then he opened wide, relaxing his jaw and throat. There was no work to be done as far as Jesse was concerned. All he needed was two hands encompassing Gabriel’s head, forcing him forward and back. It wasn’t Gabriel blowing him so much as Jesse jacking himself off with Gabe’s throat. Not that he was complaining. He  _ loved _ it.

The precome and saliva squelching in his throat was absolutely obscene, his voice box just barely able to make a sound through the glottal abuse. He tried to slurp where he could, loving the way it made Jesse’s hands shake as a pleasant shiver shot up his spine. 

It wasn’t long until Jesse was burying himself deep. Gabriel swallowed him down, feeling his come shoot directly down his throat. He pulled off when his eyes started to water, gasping out for a breath of air. 

There was a clatter as Jesse’s knees finally gave out on him, sliding down the door and landing on the floor of the closet. His head fell backwards against the door as he panted for air, arms limp at his sides. Gabriel sat on his ankles, leaning forward through Jesse’s parted legs to kiss him. It was as gentle as he could manage, his body still a little limp from his orgasm. 

He got a hand around the back of Jesse’s neck. Eased him up with it until they were both standing. He fixed Jesse’s shorts, taking another squeeze of his ass for himself. He fixed his pants, too, leaving his shirt and tie open. 

They left the closet together, both breathing a sigh of relief not to find anyone lingering outside. 

Gabriel slipped his fingers between Jesse’s as they made their way back to the dorms.

“You know I’m going to kill you for destroying that costume, right.” 

“ _ Haha, _ yeah. I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and so the week ends :') im SO worn out from all this writing and i cant wait to take a nice long break...... thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through this wild ride!!!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
